


9号床的病人

by zhayushutiao2333



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 宥希哈 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhayushutiao2333/pseuds/zhayushutiao2333
Relationships: 宥希哈/豆奶 - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	9号床的病人

北方的秋天总是来势汹汹，昨天夜里刚下了一场雨，今天早上的风就开始不要命地吹，吹得窗户前面的小花园满地的金黄色，陈宥维坐在窗边靠早上新来的那位眼力见儿极好可是业务不怎么妥当的实习医生送来的馥芮白暖着指尖，门把手扭动，探进来一颗圆圆的脑袋，手里还抱着护士长贪吃的胖波斯  
“管护士长说你这屋院长不过来溜达，要放你这。”  
“我看他挺乖的也不闹也不叫。”

“还有！晚上我单身趴，要来。”

说完了又一只手伸进来砸给他一只苹果，然后又飞快地跟他摆手走了，流下一只胖胖的波斯盯着他手里的苹果两眼放光  
他揉了两把长长的毛，起身给它倒了一碗猫粮，然后重新坐回位置，处理成堆的邮件

他花了三天时间飞到纽约去跟前男友提了个分手还顺便煞有介事地买了一回醉，酒还没醒就被一个电话叫回来会诊，9床是全球不超过十例的罕见病例，组里医生吵到头大才给出一个风险蛮大的治疗方案，院长一拍桌说不成功便成仁，安排周四下午手术

“都行。”他压抑着情绪合上本，宿醉的头痛感涌上来，他用力按摩了几下太阳穴，不紧不慢地跟上一句“听您的安排吧。”

“那就，辛苦宥维了。”

就这样板上钉了钉，连休息时间都没有，开完会回办公室才想起发小兼同事这个周末就要结婚了，他伴郎的西装都还没来得及试一试

听说是个伴郎团，黄嘉新这人原本是十里八乡有名的大交际花，暧昧对象排成队大概可以绕医院两圈，可惜一朝被制伏，撒泼耍赖就要跟人家结婚，分手短信发到手机欠费，实在难缠的就一律安排过来做伴郎，本尊倒是无所谓，端着餐盘一脸幸福说要让他们都看看他幸福的亚子就死心了  
陈宥维也只能尴尬地笑笑，说我隔天还有大手术今晚不能玩得太嗨了不然麻痹我脑神经，黄嘉新摆摆手说好的好的兄弟都懂，职业道德嘛，你跟伴郎认识一下就放你走  
他见好就收笑眯眯地一双眼睛问黄嘉新那你的新婚礼物想要啥，“要”字还没出口，就看见准新郎嘴角一扬

“我看中那个二十四种口味的润滑油套装了。”

陈宥维决定放弃他盘子里的排骨，毅然决然地从食堂离开

黄嘉新好像真的转了性，单身派对包了一间清吧，请了一个本地小众的乐队，吹吹萨克斯弹弹木吉他，客人也都一水的西装西裤，三三两两聚在一起喝酒聊天，倒像个休闲酒会  
陈宥维推门进来的时候还犹豫了一下，以为走错了地方，被黄嘉新一嗓子喊回来才瞅见吧台那一片，唯一有点吵闹的圈子  
他是个喜静的人，自然是生理反应般地想要避开，可惜黄嘉新那一嗓门分贝太高了，喝酒闲聊的都往这边看，他只能把礼物套盒藏在身后，硬着头皮往信号源方向走

黄嘉新眼尖地看着他的小动作会心地一笑，跟服务生低语了几句，服务生就礼貌地拿走了陈宥维手里的礼盒  
黄嘉新咧开嘴笑出满口的白牙，拉着他热情的介绍  
“这是Lucas，这是David，这是Simon，这是Tony”  
漂亮小男生一一打过招呼，黄嘉新依然目光呆滞  
“我老婆和他的宝贝Jerry何还没来，我好想他”

酒吧门被推开，黄嘉新的眼睛就瞬间亮起来，漂亮的杏眼后面跟了一双精致的凤眼，仰月唇嘴角微微翘起来，含着笑带起来点风情让陈宥维的同类雷达只肖瞬间就一级警报

李汶翰凑过去几乎是躺进黄嘉新的怀里，眯起一双眼睛看一圈子的莺莺燕燕，十足的正宫做派，陈宥维抿起嘴巴偷着乐，暗自观察坐在一边跟酒保有一搭没一搭聊天的这位Jerry  
九十八分的长相，唯一的不足是不笑的时候从眼角流露出来一点凶巴巴的英俊，虽然给雕塑一般精致的脸增加了点生动，可惜不是百分之一百的甜美，就有点像吧台上放着喝了半杯的曼哈顿，满溢的甜里掺了点零碎的苦，意犹未尽似的

恰巧Jerry这个时候看过来，不知道刚刚提到什么有趣的事，从眼底里升起漂亮的光彩，唇角也弯起好看的30度，眨眼跟他打招呼  
陈宥维用他浑身的血液预感今天晚上应该是个不眠的夜

Jerry比他想象中的要主动许多，一般要长成那样一卦的男孩子拉着他的领带解他的扣子，至少要两瓶威士忌打底，配上些缠缠绵绵的情话，还要拉着手引导着向下探索才行  
可是Jerry在电梯里好像就等不及，正对着他把手伸向他的裤裆摩挲，又眯起眼睛暧昧地笑说我果然没猜错  
在床上也是一副妖精般的模样，叼起套子往柱身上戴，又亲又吸还拿上目线盯着陈宥维，指尖插进头发里的话可以毫不费力地深喉，结束还要弹两下冲陈宥维了然地笑，跨坐在他身上把他推着陷进双人床里，攀着陈宥维的手伸过来抚摸后穴，俨然一副主导者的样子  
三根手指头刮刮蹭蹭恰好能碰到前列腺点，前面的小口往外挤了点白液，叫声升高一个八度，又抓着安排他的右手  
被带着抚上小Jerry的时候他整个人颤抖了一下，胸前的红樱桃看起来甜美可人，陈宥维不听话地把后穴里带出来的肠液抹上去，仅是碰了一下，身上的人舒服得从喉咙里挤出一声尖叫，两只手撑着陈宥维的前胸抬起屁股坐上已经硬得发紫的阴茎  
坐到底的时候陈宥维舒服得长叹一声，被人听了去又勾起嘴巴笑，弯下腰来啃他的嘴，搔痒似的扭着腰在他的阴茎上磨蹭，好像突然不急于寻求结合的快感，调着胃口等你上钩  
陈宥维看他这副样子立刻翻过身来找回主权，抽出来又狠狠顶进去，快感碾过来刺激得他浑身泛起粉红色，头也扬起来，脖子伸成好看的弧度，唯独把喉结暴露在空气中，含近人的嘴里，嘴角渗出点呻吟，呜呜咽咽的，像小动物的求欢

陈宥维喟叹九浅一深真是双方都舒服的神仙节奏，空调开到24度还是运动出薄汗，妖精情迷意乱地扣着陈宥维的结实的肌肉，眼睛又微微地合起来，只是用鼻子和嘴巴表达欢畅的情绪  
陈宥维温柔着吻他的眼角，笑说他像美杜莎，瞳孔是禁区，再健硕的勇士越过雷池也要变成石像，Jerry睫毛动了动，张开嘴想要说话却被快感夺去了思想，只是一声接一声不停地叫，然后随着陈宥维低吼一声填满套子，才睁开眼睛用漂亮的瞳仁看他，喘匀了气息，幽幽地讲

“那你害怕嘛？”

没头没尾的一句，说完就推开他走向浴室，陈宥维仰在床头盯着一片欢爱的痕迹，嘴角泛起来察觉不到的笑意

“肯定怕啦”

事实证明性爱永远比睡觉解压，陈宥维被卫生间的水声吵醒的时候，脑子终于又恢复了正常，一项一项地列出待办事项，瞄了一眼窗外的阳光，这个时间应该足够他再回家换件衣服  
他感到从未有过的神清气爽

枕边放着叠得整齐的晨袍，大小刚好合身，他起身翻弄手机准备给实习生发他今天喝的咖啡，卫生间的门突然打开，冒出白花花的水汽  
Jerry一边系着腰带一边斜着眼睛看他，锁骨上红色的斑驳明显得很，陈宥维心里没个来由地暗爽，笑着看过去思量着道歉的措辞，镜子边的人却安安静静地整理发型，用无所谓的背影诠释完全不在意  
末了，等他系好领带，才转过身来，声音里含着点轻快的鼻音  
“你看够了嘛？”  
陈宥维想说没看够，凭记忆捏造出来的甜味弥补了他此刻娇嗔的怒意，陈宥维拿起手机晃到他身前，挑起眉毛来问他微信号码

指尖轻轻在屏幕上戳几下，联系人请求发送，再由漂亮的手指递回来手机，眯着眼睛跟他讲了句再见，就二话不说关门走了，留在空气中一点薄荷味儿，刺激陈宥维的嗅觉神经  
通过请求的消息没一会就传过来，Jerry简单地敲过来几个字  
“何昶chǎng希”

你看，还是中文名字比较好听，黄嘉新那种混迹情场的玩咖才要用简单粗暴的英文掩盖汉字里的温柔

手术一直到凌晨一点才结束，巨大的医院主楼也只剩下这边几间手术室和急诊室还灯火通明，后颈又酸又痛，他缓了半天才直起后背，拿出手机来看见何昶希五个小时前给他发消息问他在哪里吃晚饭的消息，孤零零的一条嵌在对话框里，有点显得落寞可怜  
他简单地回过去说刚刚在手术，没一会儿消息就又过来说那一起吃个饭吧，他也才刚刚下班

没什么拒绝的理由  
聊了两天发现何昶希不仅是个好床伴还应该是个好饭友，就算头一天晚上床板做塌第二天也绝口不提，吃饭口味也出奇的一致，不喜甜，少盐又少辣，黄嘉新欠揍地评价说他们两个还不如直接去路边薅草吃，陈宥维打着电话有一搭没一搭地说你怎么吃的比我们做医生的还寡淡，那边沉默许久才说  
“我前男友是做医生的”

于是那天的话题就此终止，原来大家都有那么一个仿佛喝了忘不了的前任，陈宥维摆弄着手机站在医院阔气的大门前冲何昶希的黑色奥迪招招手，车子稳稳停下，白白净净一颗头又从车里冒出来，带着热腾腾的喜气  
“今天的案子这个数！我请客！快上来！”  
说完细白的手掌张开，比划了个“五”

陈宥维拉开车门钻进去，何昶希就笑意盈盈地盯着他系安全带，满脸欣喜地好像在等着他表扬  
陈宥维本来想逗他，抱着手机一直敲第二天要告知家属的备注，余光看向他的脸上笑意不减，仍是一副欢天喜地天真烂漫的样子，这才无奈，笑眯眯地抬手，摸了摸他的头

手感蛮好  
就是气氛暧昧了点

但是何昶希好像完全不在意，摆正身子启车  
仿佛知道陈宥维很累，也没有多余的话头，就是安安静静地，又腾出时间让陈宥维仔细的看他

凌晨一点多的街道上没有什么车子，隐隐约约能听见流浪汉的高歌，路灯闪烁的地方明亮得刺眼，没有照耀的地方又黑得吓人  
有灯时何昶希高挺的鼻梁和笔直的眉骨在右侧的脸颊打下漂亮的阴影，没有灯的时候一双有神的眼睛又闪着异彩和流光，好看得像画里走出来的  
偏巧下一个路口的灯是坏的，何昶希又恰巧偏过头来看了他一眼，墨色的眼睛映出了一点点星光，于是陈宥维也偏巧能听见自己的心脏在不受控地乱跳

真是夭寿  
深夜的家常菜馆，打着瞌睡的老板娘，陈宥维狼吞虎咽了两大份干炒牛河，吃完才觉得气氛不会太尴尬，何昶希托着腮帮子看他，眼角因为困意飞上来点淡淡的粉色，盯着陈宥维也半天也不说话  
陈宥维挑着眉毛想要询问他怎么了，他就摇摇头，没二两肉的脸颊被挤压得像一块松松软软的海绵蛋糕，半晌，又开始拖着他娇柔的鼻音  
“我好累你开车好不好”

原来是这事，陈宥维暗自长出一口气，真要是提点别的，他都不知道自己能不能拒绝得了这块香香甜甜的奶油戚风

虽然他觉得他现在已经很累了

可是相安无事的夜晚除了两句“晚安”什么都没有发生的话  
心中生起点小小的失落感  
尝起来苦味，想起来又酸涩，莫名其妙地爬上他的心尖，抓紧了他的心脏，又让他的指尖微微泛起凉意

9床的病人还在重症监护室，陈宥维每次经过都能看见患者家属对他友善的笑意

和何昶希再次相见的时候，是黄嘉新的婚礼  
那小子头天晚上突然变卦说伴郎伴娘都不要了，俩人去教堂交换了戒指回去赶飞机，蜜月要在新西兰过  
陈宥维接到电话的时候正跟何昶希聊着明天晚上去哪里狠狠宰那两个人一把，撂了电话再聊起来的时候，何昶希就愤愤地发语音过来  
“狗男男！我推了个50万的案子！”

陈宥维脑子里只怕是一瞬间就放映出他气鼓鼓的样子，像只小河豚，脸颊肉都泛起粉红色  
他压低声音问那你晚上有没有想去的地方啊  
说完正巧看见刚刚在门前探头探脑的黄嘉新溜进来，带进来骚包的古龙水香

“何昶希啊？”  
“我看你俩能成”

说完欠嗖嗖地顺走了陈宥维桌子上的咖啡，一阵风似的吹跑了  
等陈宥维回过神来，空气里只剩下要他准时到场的回音了

9床病人的风险疗法未见起色，陈宥维眉头皱的紧紧的，开车都烦躁

签完了彩礼，陈宥维就看见何昶希向他招手，又拍拍身边的椅子，今天他没做造型，远远地看过去软趴趴地一颗脑袋，只是鼻梁上架着一副金丝边的眼镜，显得文邹邹的突然有点律师的感觉  
陈宥维看得有点出神了，脑袋也顾不上思考，张开嘴就把心里想的事问出口

“我什么时候能看见你打场官司啊？”

“啊？”

那个人懵住了一下，大概是没想到这个人张口就是这种问题，旋即腼腆的一笑，嘴唇又抿起他们相遇时好看的弧度

“我早就滚回去做非诉啦，以前总是喝醉，前男友，就之前跟你提过的，就不让我做啦！”

这下变成陈宥维不知道说什么好了  
张嘴几下又闭上，安慰也不知道从何说起

倒是何昶希，还是无所谓地拿肩膀撞他  
“没关系啊！我现在可好啦”  
说完又往他的盘子里夹龙虾  
“快吃呀！你不是说要一起去看电影嘛！”

陈宥维笑他幼稚，执着的要去看《哪吒》这种从小就看过几百遍的动画片，等到何昶希真的因为灵珠和魔丸合体哭得眼泪串串，睫毛都沾上了水汽，他又开始不知所措  
他哄着说希希别哭了我们去吃杏记好不好啊  
何昶希红着眼睛像小兔子，抬起眼睛来看他说好啊，然后眼泪还是不要钱似的往下掉，一串连着一串顺着脸颊流到下颌骨，剩下亮晶晶的水痕衬着亮晶晶的人，他的心也跟着一阵悸动  
他突然很想抱抱他，像安抚小动物一样抱住他，跟他说没关系的都是假的别哭了你要是想拉手我的手也给你拉好不好啊，我们一直手拉手，翻着花样地让你拉

后来他行动了，他伸出手堪堪地环住了何昶希细瘦的肩，双手抚在他颤抖的蝴蝶骨上，一下一下的安抚他，慢声细语地给他讲别哭啦希希，等下去吃点甜的开心一下好不好啊，何昶希在他肩膀上狠狠地点头，眼泪都蹭在他的衬衫上  
他最终把后半句那些肉麻的话憋回肚子里，他想大概还没到时候，他怕何昶希吓到，瞪着小鹿眼睛迷迷糊糊地看向自己，他怕他一厢情愿，他还怕自己冒冒失失最后连床伴都做不成，毕竟他跟何昶希的契合度那么高，这在茫茫人海中遇到也太不容易

说起来好笑，哪有睡一觉就睡处感情的  
灵肉合一虽然拥有许多完美的论据支撑着，可感情本身就是个自变量，肉体关系算破天也只能是特征性常数，感情交互的公式最终要带入时间和经历，一见钟情，怎么说都有点不靠谱

所以日子还长，陈宥维含着冰淇淋想着，何昶希的思绪也不知道飘到哪里去，眼神都不聚焦，眼前的刘海乱糟糟的，好像真的有什么糟心的事情  
“我在想”何昶希幽幽地开口“我现在说想回去喂猫你会不会打我。”  
语气也是湿哒哒，叫人也说不出拒绝的话  
“什么？”陈宥维恍神，脑子有一瞬间的缓冲  
“那个，我突然想起来，我早上走的时候，忘记放猫粮了，你如果不介意，就去我家聊天？”  
何昶希语气恢复了雀跃，上目线也弯成好看的弧度，害得陈宥维想也不想地就点了头

他还真的有一只银渐层  
陈宥维最开始以为只是骗他回家的拙劣借口，还暗自高兴了一小会儿，没想到站在门口就有一只毛茸茸的猪来蹭他的裤脚，还未等陈宥维反应，他的主人就急忙抱着它起来，嘴里还嘟囔着不要它这么自来熟  
可爱，陈宥维心里面念叨着，也不知道何昶希晓不晓得他自己其实跟那只银渐层蛮连像的

他也没表现出来有多客气，换了拖鞋就径自去倒水喝，回来的时候何昶希插着腰歪着头看他，这才让他有点来做客的感觉  
何昶希倒也没怎么介意，拍了拍沙发让他坐下来，讲起猫咪的故事  
他讲故事的时候睫毛一颤一颤，讲他三年前从楼下阿姨家抱猫回来把沙发和墙皮都挠了一遍，讲最开始还只能喂牛奶后来能吃饭了之后一点点变成一头猪，还挟持着猫咪的两个爪子展示给他看，猫咪被他搞得不耐烦，“噌”地从他怀里钻出去，爬到他脚边懒洋洋

真的可爱，陈宥维又暗自地想

害相思病的时间过得蛮快，陈宥维几乎是每天下班都跟何昶希腻在一起，有时候会带着猫咪出来散散步，但大部分时候无事可做，只是窝在何昶希家舒服的沙发椅上喝红酒或者吃炸鸡，其实看起来何昶希的生活方式还蛮不健康的，完全不见还未熟络时候的考究，第二天没有案子做的话，熬夜到三四点也要拉着陈宥维点播恐怖片，陈宥维倒也乐意跟他分享一片羊绒毯子，地暖开得不够大就蜷着身子变成两只基围虾，何昶希总光着脚丫，轻轻贴在陈宥维的棉质西装袜上，有点发痒

哦对，陈宥维的9床病人，好像有好转的迹象了  
医院的花园里，梅花也压了些雪

何昶希还是穿着黑色的大衣在主楼的门厅等他，小脸都冻得红彤彤，陈宥维柔声地责怪他怎么不去办公室找他，何昶希扬起漂亮的脸蛋得意洋洋  
“不能打扰陈主任工作呀！”说完指了指医院外挂出来有些褪色的介绍海报怪腔怪掉的复述  
“陈宥维，本院最年轻的肿瘤科主任医师。”  
之后毫不犹豫地把手伸到陈宥维的羽绒服口袋，冰得陈宥维狠狠地哆嗦了一下，然后转过腕子自然而然地牵住小冰块一样的手  
来来往往的医生护士都好奇地打量，迎面过来的黄嘉新嘴角挂上意味不明的怪笑，上前来挽住何昶希的另外一只胳膊，拉着他们俩往医院大门外走，陈宥维的大衣口袋被扯到极限，勒得手腕子生生地疼，叫了几下也不见人理睬，倒是何昶希回过头来朝他笑得露出整齐的白牙

黄嘉新二话不说把他们俩俘虏到家里，李汶瀚摆弄着热气腾腾的鱼锅，见到何昶希进来就跑过来拿手给他梳理被风吹乱的刘海，一边不忘拿眼睛剜陈宥维，何昶希跟他嬉皮笑脸地又撒娇又拥抱，看得陈宥维从牙根里又冒出来酸味儿，咂摸两下在口腔里也不是滋味  
何昶希好像跟他们家的狗都很熟悉，短腿的柯基抱着他纤细的小腿尾巴乱晃，他就弯下腰去把小动物抱在怀里，细长的手指拍小动物圆润的屁股，一边泛可爱地嘀咕“诶呦喂你怎么又胖啦。”  
陈宥维帮黄嘉新捡着碗筷，拿余光一个劲儿地偷看

是说，这个世界上真的有人，比这些毛茸茸的小动物还要可爱一万倍吗？看惯人间疾苦的陈医生觉得自己被狙击了

吃完了晚餐的何昶希又是小动物一样的揉揉肚子说了声我困了就像在自己家一样走进客房，最开始还能传出来游戏开始的“TIMI”和小动物打ADC没有准头懊悔的叹气，再后来就只剩下背景乐咻咻咻和人物声音了  
李汶瀚蹑手蹑脚地把手机取出来翘着脚玩了后半局，对面的猪八戒开着麦问红方虞姬是不是换人了，就看见长腿美眉转了个圈，二技能打掉了他最后一滴血

后来随着陈宥维把最后一颗车厘子吃完，手机屏幕亮起“VICTORY”，李汶翰收了手机托着腮帮子看陈宥维  
“他前男友也是当医生的”  
“后来和小护士跑了”  
李汶翰翘起二郎腿，目光顺着陈宥维抛出樱桃核的弧线回看陈宥维  
“后来有人告发他收受贿赂，最后进去了到现在还没出来”

“诉讼律师是我”

李汶翰眯起眼睛看向陈宥维，空气里瞬间从让人舒服的25度降到零下，陈宥维没怎么样，黄嘉新倒是差点把手里的游戏手柄扔出去，从嘴唇边挤出来一句  
“没事你别担心，陈宥维从出生就不直”

陈宥维觉得更冷了，甚至想拿件外套穿穿

幸好何昶希这时候趿拉着拖鞋从卧室里走出来，揉着眼睛声音黏黏糊糊  
“李汶翰你是不是拿了我的手机”  
脸颊也红扑扑，像泡过了梅子酒，接过手机来看看屏幕才难以置信地瞪大眼睛  
“哇，他们是有多菜啊，我都睡着了还能拿MVP呐？”  
李汶翰扶着额头走开了

南方城市的冬季晚上还是有点凉飕飕的，偏偏他还为了见陈宥维穿毛呢，何昶希认命地系上大衣领子上的牛角扣，北风还是嗖嗖地往脖子里钻，他不动声色地打了个冷战，等着陈宥维去给他买路边唯一一家营业的奶茶  
卖奶茶的是个上了年纪的阿姨，麻利地推出来两杯之后好奇地打量陈宥维，趁着陈宥维翻弄钱包的时候细声细语地开口  
“请问是陈医生吗？”  
陈宥维愣神了一下旋即礼貌地点点头，从记忆里人脸识别好像是几个月前的患者家属  
“哦！那奶茶不能收钱不能收钱！”说完了把奶茶往陈宥维的怀里塞过去，捧起他的手絮絮叨叨一些感谢的话，末了用只有两个人才能听见的声音问  
“那是您的恋人吗？”  
看见陈宥维被突如其来的问句打了一个措手不及，半晌才缓缓点点头了句“算是吧”，阿姨突然微笑着点点头拍拍他的手腕说  
“跟您很般配”

像是深水炸弹，也不知道是“般配”还是“恋人”搅得陈宥维心神都不宁，左心室辐射出来的血液都带了点热，一寸寸，把他那点触碰不得的小心思泵到他的全身，惹得每个细胞都叫嚣，他机械地走回到何昶希的身边，递过去那杯七分甜的十分不健康的饮料，看着何昶希喝了第一口就皱起鼻子  
然后陈宥维头都不抬地踢了一路的石子，看起来像个怀春的高中小男生  
“幼稚。”何昶希在心里默默评价，最终还是走上前去关切地问他到底怎么了，一直埋头的人被他吓了一跳，赶紧收住脚步，用力吞咽掉嘴里的芋圆，转过身来同他讲话  
还没张口何昶希就像想起来什么似的全身一震  
“翰翰是不是跟你讲了我的前男友？”  
“哎他也都是为了我好嘛吓唬吓唬你你别放在心上哈”

他摆摆手看起来轻描淡写，陈宥维转过身直视他的眼睛，他漂亮的猫瞳晃动着，轻而易举地就透露出情绪  
都说猫咪是傲娇的动物，可惜眼睛不受大脑控制地直通心灵，那点小秘密全都从心灵的窗户里呼啦啦地飞出来，飞进陈宥维的眼睛飞进陈宥维的左心室  
“那个”  
“我现在作息开始越来越不规律啦”  
“我其实喜欢吃辣，喜欢咸也喜欢甜的”

像是急于表达立场，何昶希话赶话叽叽喳喳地脸红  
可惜话音还没落到刮着冷风的空气里，就被情商上线的陈宥维接过去捂着

“可是如果你跟我在一起，就要重新吃的健康一点了哦昶希”

李汶翰再邀请何昶希去家里吃鱼的时候，医院花园里的玉兰开得正是烂漫，何昶希穿米白色的羊羔绒，站在粉色的玉兰树下玩手机，李汶翰恨铁不成钢地发语音叫他大名说何昶希要是再栽在衣冠禽兽手上打官司也要收钱，他抬头看见跟家属握手以后的陈宥维白大褂都没换一身消毒水味朝他跑过来，然后何昶希跌进了一个闻起来就很杀菌的怀抱里  
何昶希闷着声问他“你那个比我都重要的9床病人出院啦”  
陈宥维好笑地揉他的脑袋，胸腔快乐地共鸣传进何昶希的耳朵，震得他暖呼呼脸红红的

都说了春天是好时候啊

END


End file.
